


In the moment

by Toomanyfandomotps



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandomotps/pseuds/Toomanyfandomotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 months she hasn't seen Owen, but now she comes face to face with him when she drops off their daughter over to his bungalow. Last time they talked they had a heated argument, how will it be like now?</p><p>Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was actually really shitty, but here it is. Also for those who were wondering about my other story "Are you Ready?" i am continuing it i am going to have a chapter up sometime this week! :)

She dreaded driving to his old bungalow that he now lived in again. She looked beside her to see her 13 year old daughter sleeping with her earbuds in. Claire finally reacher Owen's bungalow and came to a stop and turned to Natalie and lightly shook her daughter's body. Natalie fluttered her eyes open and looked at her mom all confused.

"we're at your dad's now nat" claire said. Natalie nodded her head and unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door got out. Claire opened her door and got out as well. Claire and Natalie both walked side by side up to Owen's front porch and Natalie rang her dad's doorbell. Less than 2 seconds after she rang the door bell they came face to face with Owen.

"hey sweetie" he said to nat.

She smiled. "hey dad" she said giving him a big hug while he kissed the top of her head. Gosh she missed her dad. She hasn't seen him in almost a month because the had been so busy with working with the new baby raptors. She walked passed her dad and went into the house leaving her parents to talk.

"hey" Owen said giving a small smile to Claire.

"hey" she said smiling back. For a second there was silence until Claire talked again. "so ill pick her up on Saturday" she said about to turn around to leave. "Claire wait" he said. she stopped not wanting to turn around. Claire and Owen have been separated now for 6 months. When she usually brought Nat to Owen's it was just drop off and go or pick up and go, or when they had to change schedules on who had Nat what day they would just send the message through Nat to tell one another. Owen and Claire haven't spoken to each other since they decided to separate and the last time they spoke it was a nasty fight with her feeling terrible about it. Claire didn't want to admit it to herself, but she wanted this marriage to work, she wanted it bad, but it was like once the park opened again (which is 7 years ago) she needed to be in control again. Owen could put it up fro those 7 years, but Owen felt like he was being shut out. They weren't connecting in anyway, Claire was always doing work, so he and claire decided that he should move back into his old bungalow that was still in one piece.

Claire slowly turned around to Owen. "you should stay fro dinner Claire" he said looking at her. She was hesitant, but she decided to accept. She went into the house that still looked the same from years ago. Natalie was in her room while Claire and Owen were int the kitchen. Claire offered to help with dinner, but Owen declined and told her to "sit and drink some wine." 

"so hows work been going" she asked taking a sip from her red wine. 

He looked up from stirring his stir fry. "busy" he said chuckling. "how about you" he asked.

She let out a sigh. "same as you, busy" she said taking another sip of her drink.

Owen was putting all the food together now and bringing it over to the table. He tuned and look at claire. "dinner is served" he said giving a smile. She got up and sat at the table. "Nat dinner is ready" Owen yelled. It only took a second before Natalie came into the dining room. "Mmm smells good" she said excitedly to eat the food in front of her. They all sat down and began to eat while talking about each others day. Once they were done Natalie went back into her room leaving Owen and Claire cleaning up. Owen washed the dishes while Claire dried them and out them on the rack. They were in complete and utter silence. "what happened to us" Claire said softly refusing to make eye contact with Owen. He looked at her slowly. "i don't know" he said honestly. Claire sighed drying the last dish. "well thank you for dinner Owen" she said smiling. "anytime" he said. She nodded her head and began to turn until Owen lightly grabbed her wrist and turned her around crashing his lips to hers. Clair immediately kissed back. After a moment they finally pulled away. "sorry" he said. She shook her head. "no it's okay" she said. "I-I better go" she said quickly grabbing her purse and heading out the door. "wait clai-" is all she heard before getting in her car. She looked over and saw Owen out on his porch. She quickly turned on the car and drove away, not looking back. Once she knew she was in the clear from Owen view she pulled over and rested her head on the wheel and sighed. _What am i doing_ She thought to herself. Once she got herself together she pulled her head up and and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies! Xx


End file.
